Existing audio systems for vehicles typically include one or more speakers that are mounted in various locations of the passenger compartment of a vehicle. The speakers are electrically connected to a radio, compact disc player, or cassette tape deck for playing audible sounds. Usually, several speakers are provided in the passenger compartment, with some speakers being designed to output audio sounds primarily in the treble range, and other speakers being designed to output audio sounds primarily in the bass range.
Apart from the number of speakers provided, it happens that the speakers are typically independently mounted in the vehicle. Independent mounting is sometimes necessary to optimize the sound distribution in the passenger compartment. Unfortunately, the cumulative sound from independently mounted speakers is not always well mixed. Furthermore, each independently mounted speaker must be installed separately from the other speakers, which increases vehicle assembly time and costs. As recognized by the present invention, however, it is possible to provide an enclosure in which several speakers can be conveniently mounted, prior to installing the enclosure in a vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an audio speaker enclosure for a vehicle that can hold a plurality of speakers. Another object of the present invention is to provide an audio speaker enclosure for a vehicle which effective outputs mixed sounds from a combination of bass speakers and treble speakers. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an audio speaker enclosure for a vehicle that is easy to use and cost-effective to manufacture.